1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates computer systems and, more specifically, to user authentication and the location management of user sessions.
2. Background Art
The paradigms by which computer systems have been configured have changed over time. In earlier times, a computer consisted of a so called "mainframe" computer that was accessed by a plurality of "dumb terminals". The mainframe was a central station that provided computational power and data storage. A dumb terminal was a display device for data provided by the mainframe, and also provided a means to communicate some data to the mainframe. Other system paradigms followed, including the desktop computer, client/server architectures, and recently, the so-called network computer.
A desktop computer is a self contained computing system where all applications and data are resident on the desktop computer system itself. Such systems were implemented in personal computers and have spurred the use of computers in homes and offices. A disadvantage of desktop computers is the short lifetime of the hardware used in the system. Desktop computers are microprocessor driven, and as faster and more powerful microprocessors become available, upgrades of existing desktop systems, or purchase of new desktop systems, is required. In many offices, there are personal desktop computers distributed throughout, sometimes numbering in the thousands and tens of thousands. A disadvantage of such large systems is the lack of compatibility of applications and data on individual systems. Some users may have more recent versions of software applications that are not backwards compatible with older versions of the software. The solution to this problem is to maintain consistent software on all systems. However, the cost to upgrade each system and to provide licensed copies of software and software upgrades can be substantial.
Client server systems are systems where central stores of data and/or applications are accessed through a network by personal computer clients. This provides some administrative efficiency in maintaining the shared data. However, the clients still have local applications and data that can present the same kinds of problems faced in the desktop systems already described.
Recently, the rise of the internet has resulted in the proposed use of so-called "network computers". A network computer is a stripped down version of a personal computer with less storage space, less memory, and often less computational power. The idea is that network computers will access data through the internet, and only those applications that are needed for a particular task will be provided to the network computer. When the applications are no longer being used, they are not stored on the network computer. There has been some criticism of such systems as lacking the power of a full desktop system, yet not being inexpensive enough to justify the reduced capability. And even though the network computer is a subset of a desktop computer, the network computer may still require upgrades of hardware and software to maintain adequate performance levels.
An example of a dynamic host configuration protocol is provided in RFC 2131. RFCs 1321 and 2104 contain examples of MD5, or message digesting. A point to point challenge host authentication protocol is contained in RFC 1994.